Brotherly Love
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Cooper visits the loft in NYC, but doesn't really get the warm welcome he's expecting. Mentions of Finn and Frozen, but mostly cuddles. Anderbros/brotherly Kurt and Cooper/Klaine.


**Valentines fic number three, this time for trufflemores! I hope it's a good balance of sadness and fluff. Also, my inner Cooper's a weirdo.**

* * *

><p>Cooper bounded up the stairs to Kurt and Blaine's loft (well, Kurt and Blaine's and like seven of their friends', and isn't that against the fire code?) quickly but carefully, coming to a quiet halt outside their door. He hadn't told them he was coming to visit for a weekend, so he obviously didn't want to spoil the surprise now.<p>

_And three, two, go, _he counted down internally before sliding the loft door open and screaming "Honies, I'm hoooome!"

The scene he came across when he walked in wasn't exactly what he'd been picturing on the long-ass flight from LA, if he was being honest. Kurt was curled up in a ball on the couch under a blanket, sobbing his eyes out while Frozen was paused on the TV screen, capturing Anna and Elsa's hug near the end of the film. No one else appeared to be home, weirdly.

"Kurt?" Cooper said. He dropped his suitcase by the door and walked over to the couch, taking a seat close to Kurt. "Are you okay? Where is everyone?"

"Coop, oh my God, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked frantically, swiping under his eyes to remove the tear tracks. He shifted his legs from the center of the couch to near the armrest so he could give Cooper a quick hug hello.

"I wanted to surprise you and Blainey, but I wasn't really expecting this as my welcome," Cooper joked, holding Kurt probably a little longer than appropriate, but really, the kid didn't look great. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Well, Santana and Dani went out somewhere, I kind of blocked out the location to keep my innocence intact, and Blaine and Rachel had to work," Kurt explained as he pulled away and sat on his knees.

"What about like Sam and Artie and that one guy B's told me about, Moondance or something?" Cooper said, pausing briefly when he couldn't remember the name.

"Starchild?" Kurt asked with an arched eyebrow. After Cooper's nod, he went on. "They don't actually live here, Coop."

"Really?" Cooper said, stunned. "I need to pay better attention on those phone calls."

"You don't say," Kurt said dryly.

"But you never explained why you were trying to flood the city when I walked in here," Cooper pressed, trying to shift the attention off himself for once.

Kurt's face crumpled as he searched for words. "Well...you know this movie is all about sisterly love saving the day, right?" he asked quietly. "It just...kind of made me miss my brother."

And God if Cooper didn't feel like an asshole after that. "Oh. Uh," he spluttered after a moment, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay, Coop," Kurt said, giving him a small, not-quite-genuine-looking smile. "You don't have to say anything."

Cooper pulled Kurt into a wordless hug, hoping it was as comforting as he wanted it to be. "Kurt, um. You know that since you're marrying my baby brother for God knows what reason, that kind of makes you my baby brother, too, right? I don't wanna replace Finn!" he choked hurriedly. "I know I can't do that. But if you ever need a brother for some reason, gimme a call, kid."

Kurt had started sniffling midway through Cooper's speech, and as he broke the hug Cooper could see tears sparkling in his eyes again. "Thanks, Coop. I appreciate that." The smile he gave Cooper that time was real.

"So you know what our first act as brothers should be?" Cooper asked mischievously after he gave Kurt a second to collect himself. "Singing along obnoxiously and dramatically to this movie. Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt said. "One condition, though."

Cooper made an inquisitive noise in the back of his throat.

"I get to be Elsa!" Kurt called, reaching up to tap his own nose.

"You didn't tell me we were doing nose goes!" Cooper yelled. "Unfair!"

"Aw, come on. I'll let you have Santino's part in Love Is An Open Door," Kurt said with a pout.

"Shit, you're almost as good as Blainey at that puppy-dog face," Cooper groaned. "Fine."

Kurt let out a little squeal as he reached for the remote.

* * *

><p>About forty-five minutes later – after an impressive rendition of Reindeers Are Better Than People, if Cooper did say so himself – Kurt was zonked out against Coop's side, apparently exhausted from his earlier crying jag.<p>

"Kurt. Kurt, wake up," Coop said softly, shifting his shoulder a little bit.

"No. Cuddle. Brothers cuddle," Kurt said petulantly, snuggling in tighter to Cooper's side.

"Kid, my legs are falling asleep. You've at least gotta let me lay down," Cooper said, pushing at Kurt. When Kurt accepted that request, he pushed Kurt to lay facing the screen near the front of the couch and curled up behind him. Kurt easily drifted off again, and Cooper propped himself up on one elbow to keep watching the movie.

Just as Kristoff and Anna were meeting the trolls, the loft door slid open again, revealing Blaine on the other side.

"Baby? I'm ho- Coop?" Blaine interrupted himself, looking shocked. "What are you doing here? Why are you spooning my fiance?!" he asked rapidly as he got closer to the couch and knelt by Kurt's head.

"The amount of times I've been asked that today," Cooper said off-handedly.

"You've been spooning other people's fiances?!" Blaine asked, whipping his head to stare at Cooper incredulously.

"No, no, what I'm doing here," Coop explained. "I came to visit! Surprise!"

"Well, that answers one question," Blaine said snarkily. "Now please, tell me why the hell you're cuddling Kurt."

"He was...having a bad day," Cooper said, trying to figure out how to phrase it delicately. Blaine's look of recognition spoke volumes.

"I told him not to watch this movie by himself," he said quietly, stroking a hand through Kurt's sleep-mussed hair.

"I told him he's still my baby brother," Coop said, not making eye contact with Blaine. He was surprised to feel hands pulling him forwards, and he quickly scooted over and around Kurt to keep from waking him. Once he was upright, Cooper found himself yanked into a hug.

"I'm glad Kurt and I have such a good big brother," Blaine said. Cooper just squeezed tighter.

"B?" came a voice sleepily from below them. Cooper looked down as he released Blaine to see Kurt cracking his eyes open blearily.

"Hey, baby," Blaine said, voice going soft and gentle. "How about we take a nap?"

"Mmmm, I'd like that," Kurt said. He rubbed his eyes a bit. "Where's Rachel?"

"Emergency rehearsal," Blaine said, pulling Kurt onto his feet and smiling when Kurt snuggled into his neck. He planted a fast kiss on Kurt's hair. "C'mon, I think we deserve this. Coop could probably use one too, I'm sure."

"Yeah, in a sec," Cooper said, smiling. "But first-" he broke off, springing forward to wrap his arms around his brothers. "Puppy pile!"

"Oh my God, Coop!" Blaine yelled, voice smothered into Cooper's t-shirt, but Kurt just giggled, which spurred everyone into laughter.

All three of them were still laughing as they headed off for a nap.


End file.
